Red stained White bird
by D.Alice
Summary: It was natural to stick together since they are a family but can they survive when the storm comes? A Mafia version of DGM with lots of bloodshed it's Mafia related what do you expect , extreme tortures and the likes in later chapters. Full sum inside.
1. When he dropped into my life

**Disclaimer: This applies to the whole story: D . Gray – Man is rightfully not mine and the amazing piece of masterwork belongs to the amazing creator, Hoshino-sensei. I do not gain any profit from doing this.**

**Warnings: This story as a whole will be having mild violence. Not now, but later it will surface. Some mild language; expect it when Kanda comes into the scene.**

**Full summary: The Mafia World is at the edge when a shocking phenomenon rises. Each Mafia organization, also known as Mafia Families are trying their best to overcome this problem. The head and members of each family need to strengthen their bonds and get their hands ever dirtier when their families' survivals are threatened. Though, what lies behind this flabbergasting phenomenon might shock these families when they find out the source. A Mafia version of DGM with lots of bloodshed (it's Mafia related what do you expect), extreme tortures and the likes.**

**------------------------Chapter Start-----------------------**

_I can't say. I can't know for sure. When did it all start?_

**//-Red Stained White bird-\\**

**Chapter 1: When He Dropped Into My Life**

_**--------------------------In A Not So Distant Future-------------------------**_

The gravity took hold of me and I felt the wind against my back. Locks of my hair were brushing against my face as I stared at the dark sky hovering above me. I was not screaming. I was too stunned I guess. . . During the last moments of my life, instead of having flashbacks of my short life like most people would, I was thinking of an irrelevant and useless thing.

'How the heck had people who fell, like I had now, have time to scream?' I contemplate on that sentence for a while. 'Then again . . . how am I even having time to have thoughts like these?' It was odd. Shouldn't I have crashed onto the ground below or plunged into the deep water that might be awaiting me by now?

I mentally sighed. Then I noticed it. The glowing light it's dim, but present nonetheless, in the night sky above me. The full moon revealed itself as clouds uncovered it. A flicker of a nostalgic smile spread onto my features. I ended up at the same scene when I first met him. . . I closed my eyes now. Absence, my mind emptied itself just as the impact came.

It was worth it. My fall is worth it. After all, I had protected my family and now my duties are complete.

Or so I thought.

_**------------------------------The Present----------------------------**_

Sighing, the redhead stared ahead as a dock came into view. The boat they were in rocked unsteadily for a moment when it was halted in front of the small landing. His Gramps was the first one to step out and he followed suit. He was a bit surprised to see a young lady, no more than eighteen years old, was the one who would greet them.

She gave them a heart-warming smile that Lavi simply couldn't resist, and before he could utter a 'strike' sound or movement, the Old Panda gave him a kick right on the shin, sending him off balance and backwards into the river.

"What the heck? Gramps!!" the teen choked out as soon as his lungs finished replenishing the sudden shortage of air supply after climbing himself out and back on top of the place.

His flaming red hair was now dripping wet, not to mention the already tight clothes he was wearing were now sticking onto his body like a second skin.

"Stop flirting with every girl you see," the old man with heavy black make up around his eyes muttered towards his grandson as he threw a dry robe towards him to hide his wet clothes. "Remember to watch your manners. This is an important meeting."

The dark haired girl from earlier stifled a giggle at the two at first but when the Forty-Eighth Head of the Bookman Family mentioned the meeting, her face turned deadly serious.

"Let me show you to the gathering hall," was all she said as she led the duo up the stairs as Lavi put on the cloak given.

Lavi knew it was serious business. It had been centuries since a problem as big as this had occurred in the mafia world. Now all the allied families groups were called when the situation at hand reached its peak. As the soon-to-be Forty-Ninth Head of the Bookman Family, it was essential for him to attend.

The Chinese girl led them to a huge door heavily guarded by professional hitmen.

"Identity verification," the bulky one grumbled out behind the armor covering his head. Lavi thought the man was referring to them since the girl only acted as their escort to this place.

"Lenalee Lee of the Black Order Family," the female immediately answered, surprising the red head, followed by her verification code number. She then showed them the Black Order's symbol engraved on the ring she was wearing on her hand.

The introduction of the pig-tailed girl made the two Bookmen raised their eyebrows in sudden realization. They thought this girl was simply an underling of the Black Order Family but it turned out that the one that greeted them was the seventeenth Heiress of the Black Order Family. A high ranking lady and the ring she held also proved the fact.

The doors opened, and without a moment to waste she waltzed in giving the two a considerate smile before the doors were closed again.

"Identity verification," the guard repeated.

Gramps merely showed him the family heirloom. Instead of a ring, it was a pendent, which he always hung on his hair tie. "Bookman the Forty-Eighth." Then the old man was allowed entry.

However, the Forty-Ninth Bookman's luck was not bright that day. He mentally cursed when he found out that his pendent that he made as an earring for his right ear was missing the moment he tried to show the guard the said item.

It must have dropped when the Old Panda had kicked him into the river. This wasn't the first time his antics got him into trouble. Retracing back his path easily and quickly with the Bookman ability that ran through his blood, he found the starting place.

Looking into the river that was flowing to the direction outside of the tunnel, Lavi cursed yet again. The Old Panda must have noticed his missing pendent immediately, but he decided to stay quiet about it, as expected from his Gramps. The old man was testing him again!!! And on top of that, he was testing him during an important gathering, which was about to start in no time.

Oh, how that old guy liked to torture his heir. Lavi quickly dismissed those thoughts, saving them for later since he had a more important business to attend to. Find the damn pendent. The item was light, so it would float, but considering the tide flowing out of the tunnel, the pendent could easily be brought by with the flowing waters.

"I hate that old panda," the red head mumbled grudgingly as he stepped into the boat and starting rowing to find the pendent.

He was already at the entrance of the tunnel and his pendent had not yet been found. He had lost too much time already!! Lavi hoped in his heart that the pendent was still recoverable. It was a priceless heirloom and for it to be lost in the wide open sea that he was now at, his mind hurts to even think what the punishment might be.

Momentarily resting while still keeping an eye out for any shiny object floating at the open water, Lavi finally caught sight of a movement and sound of splashing water a short distance away. Turning his attention to the sound, his dismay was written all over his face when he found that it was not his pendent.

That dismay suddenly turned into surprise and alertness when he realized that even though it wasn't the pendent he was looking for, it was a huge chunk of rock that was quickly sinking.

"What the heck?" he muttered as he looked up, assuming that the rock was a piece of the cliff that held the mansion-like castle of the Black Order Family, where the gathering was located.

And . . . Just in time to see a figure plunging down towards him. With a surprise yelp from Lavi, the figure crashed head first into his boat, crashing onto the wooden piece of boat for an excuse, making a hole at the center.

Immediately accessing the situation, the Forty-Ninth Bookman rowed faster than you could say "The Forty-Ninth Bookman" (and that is bloody fast I tell you).

At the dock, the redhead sighed when he saw that he did not get noticeably wet. After checking his own well being, he turned towards the figure that just unceremoniously dropped into his life.

He was merely a teen by the looks of it. Lavi would have assumed that he was just a servant of some Mafia family attending the meeting, but the clothes this kid was wearing was too incredulous for him to be just an underling.

I mean, who would wear a white furry cape and a silver mask?

New to the Mafia World, of course the redhead didn't know that the certain whitehead was an important person. After all, the only real experience he had of the Mafia World was only with the Mafia Yakuza during his long stay in Japan. So he didn't get a special introduction to all the important heads of the family members.

Sure, as the Bookman Heir, he knew everything, but that didn't mean he could recognize what he read with what he saw in real life, and that lack of ability might just cost him his life and status when the silver-haired boy moaned softly as he rubbed his head.

Taking notice of the red head standing there, he stood up slowly without any care whatsoever.

"What the hell were you doing dropping like that?!" Lavi yelled when the boy did not seem to regret his early actions.

The boy merely looked at him with an empty expression before his mouth formed an 'O' shaped in realization. Lavi couldn't see what the other was thinking or the proper emotion he showed since his eyes were hidden behind the mask he was wearing.

". . . So I did fly?" The question sounded rhetorical, but Lavi couldn't help but to widen his eyes at the boy's question.

Either he was dealing with a newborn angel trying his first flight here, or a mental psycho.

_**-----------------------------End of Chapter One-------------------------------**_

**----Edited by Beta Reader **_**Mai Nayme----**_


	2. When he said he can fly

**------------------------Chapter Start-----------------------**

_If he hadn't been chosen, would we have been together in a normal life?_

_Would we have been together at all?_

**Red Stained White bird**

**Chapter 2: ****When He Said He Could Fly**

**--------------------------In A Not So Distant Future-------------------------**

He was always an idiot. An idiotic idiot.

I ignored her when she screamed for me to go back. The huge storm outside is the reason I'm leaving the shelters. The gunfire and other forms of attacks had ceased and come to a halt approximately half an hour ago. I have a sickening feeling in the stomach that he was the one who made it so.

That idiot sprout would do anything to protect his family. Moreover, when said family were badly injured. Jumping into the boat that rocked dangerously, I began to row away from the safe land with one intention in mind.

Find that idiotic idiot sprout. I can hear someone calling my name with urgency, but I keep rowing, but stopped for a second when an extra weight settled in the boat I was in.

"Yuu, you're not the only one worried for him. I'm going, too." From the moment I heard the mention of my first name, I knew who it was, but I didn't have the time to punish him for calling me by that name. Not now, I'll save it for later.

The waves began to rock the boat even more and the strong current made it hard to move, but with my strength nothing can stop me.

I didn't look at the Heir of the Bookman Family in front of me. Not even a glance since he entered. I knew his one single emerald eye would show his full hurt. That's what I made myself believe. However, deep inside, really, really, really deep inside the core of my body, I knew there was a different reason.

If I were to look at him, the redhead would also be able to see the same painful emotion mirroring his own.

If not surpassing his own painful gaze.

**------------------------------The Present----------------------------**

"NO, YOU DID NOT!!!" Lavi yelled at the obvious answer as the masked boy in front of him looked at his condition. "YOU FELL and CRASHED ON MY BOAT!!! You are lucky that I was even there or you would have plunged into the deep, dark sea!!"

The white-haired kid did not seem to falter or even bothered a bit as he asked the next question, "Has the meeting started already?"

Reality hit back at Bookman the Forty-Ninth at the mention of the gathering. He was so dead. Gramps would roast him alive or even remove his remaining eye. His face paled at the thought of it.

At the expression of the older one, the masked teen forwarded until he was standing two steps away from the other.

"Did my fly scare you?" he innocently asked, completely misunderstanding the situation at hand.

"Like I said, you didn't fly! You fell!!" Lavi corrected as panic sweats started to form. "Dammit, I've got to get back out there," he muttered under his breath for the second part.

"But are you not the next heir for the Bookman Family? It'd be unwise for you to come in late," the boy interrupted before the redhead could steal some other family's boat to go and find his pendent.

"How do you know who I am?" Lavi questioned suspiciously. His identity was not well known and the only ones that have seen his face are his own family and the Third Lotus Yakuza Family he had stayed with in Japan.

Before the redhead got his answer, the silver-haired teen was already halfway up the stairs, advancing towards the gathering hall. Lavi would have left him be and continued to steal the boat to find his heirloom out in the sea, but the next sentence stopped him yet again.

"You're wasting your time in finding that heirloom of yours, have you ever thought that maybe the Forty-Eighth Bookman was the one that hid it away?" the young voice echoed from above the stairs.

It actually could be possible since his gramps had done that several times before, but to do it at such a crucial time like this? Without wasting any more time, the redhead quickly chased after the boy.

Though, the scene that met his eye after arriving in front of the double doors of the gathering hall made him pause to organize the shock and confusion that attacked his body.

The guards were no longer conscious and their bodies were littered in front of the doors. That was definitely not normal. After taking just a few steps forward, the double doors somehow opened by themselves. How that was possible didn't have time to cross Lavi's mind when his brain instinctively registered the situation at hand when all the head of the families invited inside curiously turned towards the door that was left wide open.

". . ." The old panda stared blankly at the guards scattered around his grandson.

". . ." The silence continued.

Lavi could see the girl that escorted them earlier stifle a gasp while a dark violet-haired bespectacled man near her just stared ahead of the forty-ninth successor of the Bookman Clan.

". . ." The silence was now deafening.

Then there was also a familiar raven-haired samurai that Lavi knew, oh, too well, known as the Third Heir to the Yakuza Mafia Family during his stay at Japan. Kanda merely stared uninterestedly, but his gaze was so penetrating that Lavi could feel his knees about to give away. He was not yet well trained at the combat side; he was only shown the information gathering intelligence so far.

". . ." Finally someone dared to break the silence that lasted so long.

Emerging from the small group of the few successors of different Mafia families, was a rather fat-looking man swinging an umbrella with an impossibly large grin that terrified Lavi to an extent. He needn't have to meet the man first to know who he was. That ever present grin was all anyone needed to recognize the most currently powerful Head of the Noah Family.

The Millennium Earl.

The man that controls most of the underground activities and the one who directs the alliance.

This was not good, Lavi's consciousness decided. Not boding well at all. Cringing in nervousness when the fat guy was near, the redhead was about to speak defensively, but the man in front of him beat him to it.

"Ohohoho~ I was wondering where you were~"

"Eh?" the redhead blinked. What the heck was he saying??

"I actually flew, Earl," a deadpanned voice from behind Lavi answered.

Several people blinked in puzzlement at the statement.

That was when the redhead realized that whole room was not staring at him, but at the masked boy behind him. Quickly realizing his mistake, the lanky teen was about to scurry off when someone called his title.

"Bookman the Forty-Ninth, you dropped this."

Expertly turning around, Lavi managed to catch the object thrown at him in time. He opened his palm and was surprised to be staring at his pendant, the heirloom pendant. After blankly staring at the item at hand for a few seconds, he looked back up at the one who found his pendant.

It was the teen from before. He gave Lavi a somewhat reassuring smile. Lavi wasn't sure what was actually running through the mysterious boy's head since the only sure way was to see his eyes, which were obscured by the mask.

"How did you-" Before Lavi could even finish his sentence, the senior bookman kicked him in the head, instantly making Lavi crouch in an awkward bowing-like position.

"Gram-" the junior bookman shut his mouth up when the old man bowed respectfully beside him. Lavi turned towards the direction where the other bowed to and was surprised that it was the Millennium Earl and the boy.

"Forgive this immature brat's act. He is still too ignorant."

"But I didn't-" the glare from the older one shut him up, yet again. Lavi wasn't the one who knocked the guards out!!! Lavi took offence at that, but he remained quiet knowing the chances of him being punished. Whoever the boy was, he must be almost as important as the Earl himself.

"Hohoho. This is yours to handle Fourteenth," the Earl merely said with a gesture towards the boy.

'. . . Fourteenth?' Lavi thought. Then his mind froze, 'If the Earl calls him the Fourteenth then . . .' Oh no, he was in deep shit. He even yelled inappropriately towards him! Suppressing his body from shaking, Lavi tried to calm himself down.

"Let me play with him, if you can't decide~" a childish voice from behind squealed.

The redhead really wanted to know who it was, but he knew better than to comment.

"It's okay, First. He's just scared because he saw me flying!" the fourteenth head of the Noah Family replied dismissively, "You can stand up now. We have more important things to worry about!"

Lavi tried to suppress a sigh of relief, but failed to do so. He stood up, along with the Old Panda. The successors for each of the families had arrived, and that wasn't much family. Only four were called since the other families had been perished and disbanded. The reason for that was the reason why the remaining surviving ones were gathered.

"You should be grateful that you were not punished. Be careful to whom you talk to and meet next time," came the expected warning from the senior bookman.

Lavi nodded as he looked at the boy from earlier, who was now walking towards his family. The Noah Family. This particular family is unlike all others due to one particular difference: their immortality. The one who discovered the Noah family, namely the Earl, had managed to find some kind of dormant gene in the human body that if activated using mechanical means brings long age along with other side effects. The side effect was random, but the one the Earl had gotten was a drastic change in his appearance. However, not all humans were able to withstand this change. Only the chosen ones survived, and from the beginning till now, fourteen people, excluding the Earl, made it alive. These people were instantly made as the heads of the Noah Family, all fifteen of them working side by side in the Mafia world.

The most recent one was an abandoned boy, and Lavi reckoned that it was the masked one. With his trained left eye, the redhead observed him. It was unbelievable. According to the records, all of the Noah successors were experts in torturing people until they believed that death was a bliss wonder that they'd never experience. It was a frightening thought that a boy as innocent-looking as him was one of those capable people.

The Forty-Ninth Bookman's train of thought was interrupted when the meeting started as the Earl laughed madly to gain their attention.

"Okay, people. Let us go straight to the main problem at hand." The Earl clapped his hands together. "The government and police forces are onto us like mad due to a traitor that managed not only to spill information on all the Mafia Families, but also managed to escape doing so."

All the heads in the room nodded in agreement at the statement. Some were already planning various painful ways to make the traitor pay for what he had done. Breaking the Mafia World's code of silence was not a small matter.

"Well, the information he got was not full, though. This particular traitor only knows about the heads of the families but not the successors, since he thought that annihilating the head could end the family as a whole." The Earl narrowed his eyes at that but continued, "Therefore, using that to our advantage, we need to device a counteract plan involving all the successors, while the heads should keep a low profile for the moment. Is this agreeable?"

No one was able to go against that since it was the only way, so everyone seemed to agree, or so most of the occupants in the room thought. So when someone burst out, it was quite a shock.

"NOOO!!! I disagree!!!" a high pitched voice wailed. Immediately, all eyes turned to one certain man, with a look of: "who-is-the-stupid-one-that-dared-to-go-against-the-Earl?" Including Lavi himself. Whoever it was who spoke up must have a death wish against the Noah Family.

**--------------------------End of Chapter Two-------------------------**

**----Edited by Beta Reader **_**Mai Nayme----**_

**-------Alice Speaks------**

Sabarila : Yeah, I guess it is a long story if all goes according to plan. ^_^ About the couple thing… uh, how should I say this? I am not entirely sure, but since I am a bit of a Laven fan I think that'll be the main one but it is just going to be light, really light. Since I am inexperienced at romance and that related stuffs. Though other pairings might show up like at the beginning up there, I think you can guess what pairing that is. So uh, it depends, but yeah, other pairings will show up too. Thanks!

Okay, now for some fun! Try and guess who's the one at the end that disagreed… :D


	3. When we start anew

_**-------Alice speaks------**_

First off, here is a well made chocolate ice-cream cake from me to Karoomy-chan! For guessing right, :D.

Oh and, a huge vanilla cake to plasticfries for trying and reviewing!

Not to forget, micro-chan (can I call you that?) too! So a strawberry cake to ya! ^^

_**------------------------Chapter start-----------------------**_

_He was always selfish. He thinks about others but at the same time he doesn't._

_Does that even make sense to you?_

**Red stained White bird**

**Chapter 3: When we start anew**

_**--------------------------At a not so distant future-------------------------**_

Damn it. Damn it all, why the hell was he always so… so selfish?!? He was always so damn selfish! He's too self-centered in thinking that others matters most!! Why can't he just let me, no, let us, his family help in?! He is so damn selfish I tell you!! We could have helped. We could have walked out of this problem together, hand by hand, by one another side. Even if we were harmed, we would all still survive… together. Those physical pains could have healed up by time.

But he decided to take it all to himself.

"Oi, Baka-usagi!" a sharp growl from the samurai in front of me snapped me out of my thoughts and I released the tightened grip of my own fist that I didn't realize I was even holding.

Jerking my head upwards to gaze him, I froze. No wonder he did not meet my eye earlier on. If it wasn't for the prove staring directly at me right now, I wouldn't have believe anyone who says that the Third heir of the Lotus Family, Yuu Kanda can feel immense worry and pain for someone other than his own well being.

I must have been staring at the raven haired Japanese for too long since he averted his gaze away towards something at the middle of the sea. Or maybe not. He was pin-pointing at an object seemingly being pushed into the water before floating back up again and again as strong tidal waves of the storm hit it repeatedly.

"I can't leave this boat, so you have to retrieve him, you hear me rabbit?!" Kanda added irritatingly when I didn't move or acknowledge whatever he was referring to.

After a few seconds of me not moving, still a bit dumbstruck, the Japanese in front of me lost his patience, grabbed hold of my collar and threw me straight into the ocean at the direction of said object.

_**------------------------------The present----------------------------**_

Instantaneously, the girl – Lenalee Lee – groaned when the man that yelled in disagreement pulled her closely to his chest.

"Oh shit, was he planning to take the girl hostage!?!" Lavi inwardly cursed when that thought crossed his mind. He can also feel others tensed around him but none took action. For a second, Lavi wondered why but when the girl opened her mouth to speak and the next scene unfolded, the red-head had mixed feelings.

"Brother!! What do you think are you doing??" the Chinese teen crossly yelled as she tried to squirm out of her proclaimed brother's tight grip.

"No, Lenalee!! I can't have them making you do such awful things and put your life in danger!! Never!!!" the violet-haired man shouted back in denial as he pulled out a syringe-like thing from his white lab coat and forced the contents into his so-called sister's blood system.

"Brother! No! You'll… be-" whatever drugs the older Lee sibling had put in was taking effect as the pig-tailed girl's eyes started to droop shut, "pu…ni…sh…" With that last word, her body went limp in the current head of the Black Order Family's arm.

"Komui Lee. It'd be advisable if you refrain yourself from-" A Portuguese man with curly hair started but his sentence was left hanging when the now crazed man summoned a huge machine into the room, making all the Mafia leaders and to-be-leaders in the room raise their guards.

"KOMURIN!!! Bring my sister to safety!" the older Lee sibling commanded to the gigantic piece of metal.

Immediately, Lavi took out the revolver strapped to his waist while the senior bookman held the sharp needle-like weapon in between his fingers. Kanda, the third heir to the Third Lotus family, sheathed his trusty sword and the trio began to attack the huge Komurin.

"What the!" the red-head widened his eyes when his bullet reflected off the metal, same goes for the old panda, when his needles bounced off it.

"Mwahaha. Do you think the leader for the Black Order family is that weak?" the bespectacled man laughed.

"That guy is the seventh leader of the Black Order?!?" the forty ninth Bookman gaped, but according to the records, Komui Lee was a strict man with an organized personality and staff!! Well, that shows you can't believe everything you read.

The violet-haired man's laugh was only short-lived unfortunately when his precious creation was cut in half cleanly.

"NoooOOOOooOOOo!!! Komurin!!!" the tall man wailed when those two pieces exploded lightly.

"Che, pathetic." And the sheathing of a sword can be heard.

"Great job, Yuu!" the red-head gave a thumbs-up at his self-proclaimed best friend who he had been staying with for years during the Bookman's family stay at Japan.

At the mention of the name, the dark-haired samurai gave a morbid glare at the forty ninth Bookman but did not have the time to do anything more to the red-head when a clapping sound was heard.

"Well, that was just a spectacular show," the sing-song voice of the Earl complimented as he turned to Kanda, "You have quite the skills." The Japanese merely growled back.

"So, what are you going to do to him as punishment, Earl~" a childish voice chuckled as a girl with dark blue spiky hair jumped on the Millennium Earl's shoulder and clung herself onto him. "Can I play with him??" That next sentence sent chills down the spines of the people outside of the Noah family.

"Ohohoho, I'm afraid you can't Rho-"

"Dreams. We are supposed to use codenames here, Earl." The earlier Portuguese man reminded as he lighted his cigarette.

"Ah, thanks for reminding me Pleasure." The Earl nodded his head at the man's direction before continuing, "As I was saying Dream, you can't. Since your way of punishment is too-"

"Aww!!! That's not fair!!" the spiky haired girl pouted but relented anyway.

"Don't worry Dreamy, Black Order the seventh is suffering quite well as we speak," the fourteenth Noah member assured his senior.

Lavi turned his attention towards the masked boy earlier and the self proclaimed able-to-fly boy was pointing towards the seventh Black Order who was sobbing over the destruction of his precious creation. Then to make matter worse for the older Lee sibling, his sister had recovered from the sleeping drug and was now off to lecture her brother with a very pissed off look on her face.

"But Lenalee!!! I did it for your safe-" the rest of his words were unheard as a resounding crash indicating he had fell out and through the window was heard.

The pigtailed Chinese girl huffed and sighed before turning her attention back to the rest of the ones who are present.

"I apologize on behalf of my brother," she deeply bowed to the Noah Family specifically.

"Ohoho, that's fine. But you seemed fine kicking your brother like that. Aren't you worried about his injuries or so?" the Earl inquired more out of curiosity rather than worry.

"He's a Mafia leader. I'm certain he is capable to survive something as minor as a fall," came the straight answer.

The Earl chuckled, quite pleased at the answer he heard.

Seeing those events unfolding before him, Lavi realized something. These other heirs, they were far more capable and ready in succeeding as the leader of their family compared to him. Lenalee Lee, she was punished her brother without any doubts whatsoever and during the short battle –well, it can't exactly be called a battle but yeah, the fight with Komurin earlier, Kanda proved his strength in front of the Earl. While he, Lavi, did nothing but tried and fail and watch the entire show. His impression towards the Noah and other families were not looking good.

Bookman the forty-eighth must have sensed his heir's concerns thoughts for he replied, "You are not yet trained for this. You were given the privilege to learn information networks first before learning how to battle. Whilst they were trained in reverse."

To be honest, Lavi was surprised when the old panda said that but it made him feel better nonetheless.

"Okay~ Enough of this chit-chatting. It is time to end this gathering," the Earl called the attention back towards him, "As I said, the government are onto us but they will not suspect our heirs yet and I assume most of you have not finished your training to be a leader, correct?"

Lavi nodded in acceptance of his own limit of knowledge, from the corner of his eye, he was sure that Lenalee too nodded her head while the ever scowling Kanda just che-d reluctantly. However, none of the three Noah family successor's that were present, made a move to acknowledge what the Earl said.

"Could they have finished their training already?" Lavi thought to himself, skeptical. Especially towards the white-haired boy and the spiky-haired girl, even though she is the first-said successor.

"Ah… Then, this plan would be perfect." The earl nodded happily as he pulled out several papers from inside his coat and handed them to the three successors in the room.

"An academy?" Lenalee was the one who voiced her confusion upon setting her eyes on the piece of catalogue of a certain academy.

The head of the Noah family nodded as if it was natural, "Yes. That academy is placed at a non-fighting land. The ruler of that country is very strict on peace and won't tolerate any wars or battles. Even so, there is an academy there that trains youths to be hitmen, assassins, spies and the likes." Okay, Lavi had to admit, that kind of contradicts the ruler's aim for a non-battle land, "Basically, it is an academy for people who wants to involve themselves in this kind of business, either for the government, self-interest or even the Mafia. They don't care where you go, they just train you to do what you want to do."

"And I suppose the ruler built this academy to gather all possible threats in his land and when they graduate he can make sure they are out of the country? Making his country stay peaceful as people with such skills are out of the country by then, quite smart." Lavi did not realize he was thinking out loud, not until most of the occupants were staring at him. "Ah! Sorry! I was just thinking out loud!!" Lavi held up his hands in front of him, blushing in embarrassment, and not daring to look at his gramps for the red-head had a feeling the old panda's stare would pierce straight through his heart.

"That is quite fine, forty ninth Bookman," the Earl grinned, "As expected from you, you are the only one successor here who already finished his information network training." He gave a wink at Lavi and the red-head's blush deepened a bit. "Even Dream is not as good as you." Now that was a real shocker.

"Earl!! You weren't supposed to say things like that!!" the dark haired girl pouted again but she didn't seem to care at the statement.

"hahaha. Okay, let me continue." The earl flashed another grin at Lavi and the red head had to look away and oh lucky, his eyes landed on the old panda beside him. However, instead of the angry face the junior bookman was expecting, the old man seems to be satisfied…

"So, due to these convenient circumstances, the three successors here can go there for a year in maximum. There they can learn new things while staying in touch with one another. I expect you to be ready if any unexpected or expected things were to present themselves." In other words, the Earl was implying them to be ready to take over the family if the current leaders were to be found out by the government. "Are we clear on that?" satisfied with the nods, the Earl clapped his hands together, "righty then. You three are going to that academy in less than a week!"

"Wait, three? What about them?" Surprisingly, Kanda was the one who asked as he directed his gaze at the white-haired boy and the spiky-haired girl.

"Ohohoho. No worries on the Noah Family." The earl chuckled, "Some of my successors will be present there but we are not certain about that yet."

"Don't worry, feminine-faced sir," at that nickname, Lavi had to suppress a laugh as he looked away from the white-haired masked boy who had spoken, "All I need to perfect is how to fly! So I don't think I will be going to that academy!" Following this sentence, the fourteenth Noah member gave a toothy grin at the Third successor for the Third Lotus family.

The dark-haired Japanese was very much pissed at the nick name, before anyone can bat an eyelid, the man had already dashed towards the masked boy and then the sound of two matals hitting one another ranged through the hall.

"Urusai, moyashi!!" Wow. Kanda made a nickname at that spot and time. He was so pissed off too that he accidentally let his native tongue slip.

"Mo-ya-shi? Is that a kind of food?" the fourteenth replied casually. Even though the samurai ahd his sword drawned and that same sword was now clashing wiht several metal claws like fingers.

"There. There. Now~" the Earl snapped his fingers and the boy released the Japanese man's sword from his claws. Now that Lavi looked closely, the claws were protuding out from the boy's left hand like it was his own fingers.

"Eheh. It wasn't my fault. The guy just got scared I can fly that he attacked me."

"what the hell?" Kanda blurted out, "Fuck, what are you say-"

"Musician." That took back the white haired boy's attention. The earl sighed, "you are not finished with training yourself you know."

"I know but I can fly now! and that is an improvement, earl!!" the boy replied enthusiatically.

"Seriously, what is with this kid and flying?!" the red-head screamed in his head, "Is it like a mental side effect of becoming a Noah through that experiment thing??"

_**--------------------------End of chapter two-------------------------**_


	4. When we met face to face

_**------------------------Chapter start-----------------------**_

_They were not twins. They were not siblings. Heck they even don't know one another._

_Those two just happened to have identical faces._

**Red stained White bird**

**Chapter 4: ****When we met **_**face **_**to **_**face**_

_**--------------------------At a not so distant future-------------------------**_

What the heck is taking that rabbit so long?? The scowl etched on the dark-haired samurai's face deepened considerably as he narrowed his eyes at where he threw the red-head earlier onwards. Where is the stupid rabbit?? He did realize that I 'asked' him to bring the stupid moyashi back on board!!

"Che."

Finally, there he was. The current forty-ninth bookman swam towards the boat, bringing a white-haired boy in tow. The rabbit wheezed as he unceremoniously threw the small figure onto a boat before climbing in himself.

"You could have warned me!!" the other complained but like I care, the near-dead ones deserve the first attention.

I cursed loudly, making Lavi stare worriedly at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Shut your trap and row." I commanded, shoving another paddle towards him before paddling furiously.

The red-head in front of me followed suit but with questions of course.

"What's wrong Kanda??" He used my non-first name. That is a rare thing but no time to be satisfied about it now.

"The bean sprout's pulse, it's faint." That must have been the first time I've _try_ to make myself sound uncaring, since I always sound uncaring and I do not have _try_ to sound that way. Until now that is.

_**------------------------------The present----------------------------**_

"_Remember to make yourselves look inconspicuous! We don't want the government noticing us so soon~"_

"I didn't expect soba to be available here…" a red-head male with spiky hair and green scarf commented with a tone of awe as a taller dark-haired male sat across him.

"Che, this is an international school."

"But still…" Lavi didn't press more when the certain Japanese male gave him a very deathly morbid glare. "Ahaha… I won't you bother you." With that said the red-head turned his attention towards a white-haired boy sitting across him and beside Kanda. "So, what do you want to eat, Allen?"

"How can I eat?! Let me go!!" the boy cried as tears ran down his cheeks, "I'm HUNGRY!! Why are you doing this to me!?! Bullies!!"

"Shut up. You're in a school full of assassins-to-be, agents-to-be and the likes, you should know how to release yourself from a mere rope bound," the ever stoic Japanese pointed out, as he continued eating his soba, not the least disturbed by the noise.

The boy struggled but he couldn't escape the tight rope that bound him to his chair, "How do you expect me to do so?! I'm not involved in the fighting side!! I'm more on spying and hacking information! Office work!! Not field work!!"

The two taller males just stared hard at him. Both having vaguely similar thoughts: Was he that good at acting? He is a part of the Noah family after all…

"Allen?" a feminine voice broke the tense atmosphere as the shortest male of the group turned to the pigtailed girl with hopeful eyes.

"Lenalee!! Save meeeeee!!" he literally begged.

"What are you guys doing to him?" the future leader for the Black order family looked crossly at the two obvious culprits.

"shhh!!" Lavi put his index finger in front of his lips as he dragged the girl to a quiet corner, leaving Kanda to guard their 'prisoner'. When he was sure that they were out of hearing range from Allen, Lavi whispered, "Aren't you suspicious of him?"

Immediately, the Chinese girl narrowed her eyes as the mood took a serious turn, "He might be the Musician from the Noah family but we can't be sure you know."

"That is why Kanda and I are trying to nerve him up… He is good at acting; I give him that and that even higher the chance that he is in fact the Musician," no one can stop the future heir of the Bookman Clan when he uses his intellect.

"Why do you say that?" Lenalee blinked with puzzlement, how can being a good actor higher the suspicions?

"That's because… the other day, when The Musician said he can fly, he really acted like he did. It was hard not to believe him!!"

The Chinese girl just stared at the red-head with a straight face. "Are you serious?"

"Think about it, ever since we saw him…"

_**------------------------------ A not so short flashback starts----------------------------**_

"We are going to be leaving in a penthouse? Sweet…" Lavi let out a low whistle as he eyed the small house in front of him, "This is better than sharing a room, in a dorm, ne Kanda?"

"Che, I don't have to at least worry about sharing a messy room with you," was the only comment the other said as he entered the house but stopped at the door when a girl with short hair appeared.

She gave them both a warm smile which Lavi automatically responded with a 'Strike!'.

"Hi there, are you living here too?" the girl, Chinese by her accent, asked.

"Sure am! I'm Lavi," Within a flash, the red-head was standing in front of the girl, after shoving Kanda forcefully to the side, "and what might your name be? Your face seemed familiar too… Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"OI! What the hell are you doing idiot rabbit?!!" the Japanese yelled as he kicked the man.

"That hurts, Yuu!!!" Lavi complained as he rubbed his aching side.

"Don't call me that!" another kick was delivered but the red head dodged it with a playful grin.

Ticked off beyond words, the heir to the Third Lotus family, moved swiftly as he grabbed hold of his Mugen, a trusty sword he inherited, and unsheathed it with a deadly smirk.

"I hope your old man has another successor in mind, rabbit," the pony-tailed man spoke in threatening voice.

At the sight of the godly sword, Lavi let out a yelp. Kanda didn't waste any time as he swung his sword at the Bookman successor, the first strike; the red-head luckily evaded it. The second strike, he was not so lucky though, when the edges of the sword cut through the fabric of the green scarf the red head wore. The thin piece of clothing fell off the teen's head and his red bangs softly fell onto his face.

"K-Kanda, go easy now…" the red-head tried to coax the samurai when he saw the damage done but of course the Japanese teen did not stop, instead he swings became more quick and Lavi had to step back quickly to avoid the sharp steel until his back was on the wall of the pent house.

The forty-ninth bookman gulped, this might just be the end of him.

"Might I remind you now that fighting is not allowed in the school accommodation grounds?" a stern yet young voice cut through the midst of the battle.

Lavi cracked his one eye open that he didn't realize he had closed and the first sight he saw was the tip of Mugen only an inch or so away from his green orb. Mentally, he thanked god or whatever powerful forces that had saved his life. Wait- who really did save his life?

Slowly and carefully, the red-head turned towards the main door earlier to see the short-haired Chinese girl earlier, standing near a blonde taller male and the most noticing thing about him was that he had two dots on his face… weird…

"Please remove that weapon," he instructed towards Kanda with a pointed stare.

"Like hell, why should I listen to you?!" Yuu Kanda just loves to pick up a fight, huh?

"Simply because I am the head of this penthouse, the teacher that is looking after you children," wow. That was a good excuse, but wait- Kanda doesn't care does he??

"Like I care," the samurai spat back but he sheathed his sword nonetheless. "Just show me my room so I can lock myself in from these idiots and meditate."

"Take your luggage and wait in the main room with her," at this, the blonde male gestured towards the dark-haired teen beside him, "I need to take your room keys, first."

Not bothering to show the way in, the guy walked back into the house.

"Sorry, he's kind of in a rush it seems," the girl gave both males who were by now lifting up their luggage. She led them into the house and towards the main room. Upon entering, Lavi noticed that the place smelled oddly sweet. Not much furniture around either, spacious and without a trace of dust. "I'm Lenalee Lee by the way," the girl spoke as she sat herself in the main room.

Lavi looked like he was too engrossed in looking at the pictures hanging in the room, they were all different types of light weapons, and some even the forty-ninth bookman never heard of.

A few seconds passed and within these few seconds, if one were to see the trio in the room, he or she would have thought that the moment was just an awkward silence between three new people that had just met. However, the reality was that they were checking if anyone were in hearing distance, the ever stoic Kanda who had been sitting on the sofa, still looked passive but he was really, checking for any sounds that might indicate any person nearby while Lenalee quickly checked every windows or doors as her pupil darted here and there without her body moving.

After a quarter of a minute passed, the silent Asian male nodded his head as an indication that he heard nothing, this was followed by Lenalee.

"I've checked the frames and the edges of the ceiling, no bugs." Lavi finally broke the silence.

"You've checked the bugs as soon as you entered the room? Do you always do that??" the Chinese girl asked curiously.

Giving her a cheeky grin, the forty-ninth Bookman replied, "Of course not! I recognized you when I first laid my eyes on your pretty face, I knew you were the beautiful girl form back then," This made the heir to the Black Order blushed lightly, "Though, your hair was prettier longer…"

"It was necessary to cut it…" there was a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"The Millennium Earl must have set the three of us up to staying together," the Japanese growled out quickly pulling to the topic at hand, not at the least pleased by the fact that he had to stay under the same roof as the rabbit. He was having hell when the forty-ninth Bookman was staying in Japan for two years in the past and now he had to endure it all again, dammit the peace didn't last long enough.

"Aww, that is fine, right Yuu??" the red-head chirped, "Anyways, was the blond guy earlier part of the Noah's subordinates??"

"I don't know. He might be just a teacher here, like he said," Lenalee answered truthfully.

"This sucks then, there's no protection!! Can he at least dispatch one of his many subordinates to check on us in case for anything?" Lavi whined unprofessionally.

"Suck it up, rabbit. We can protect ourselves."

"Though, there is one other student living here… I heard two different male voices when I came here at first, I didn't see him though," the female informed.

"There is? Then that mig-"

"He's coming," with those two words of warning by Kanda the three immediately acted normally, just as he said, the teacher did enter.

"So, want to go for a date with me this weekend?" the forty-ninth Bookman swiftly started the topic like he they were talking about it all along.

The blonde man cleared his throat in order to gain attention, "You room keys," he showed them three keys with different numbers implanted on it, "Before that, know the rules here. No fighting in the school accommodation grounds." As he said this he gave a sharp look at Kanda and his sword, which Kanda plainly disregard, "Don't destroy any properties here, or even try to hack anything related to international securities from this place." Lavi quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Someone had done that?" he can't help but ask.

"Yes. That would be the most important rules you have to know, the rest of the rules, you'll need to read them from the book which is available in each of your rooms. Be sure to re-"

"LINK!!!!" A frustrated yell cut off the tall's man sentence, and Lavi swore he saw the teacher's neutral face twitched to a frown for a millisecond.

"Who's that?" Lenalee wondered out loud.

Then the trio saw him, a snow haired adolescent was standing at the door, an extremely irritated expression on his face which by the way had a pentacle-shaped scar line running down his left eye.

"May I help you Wa-" the blond's mouth was still open in the middle of talking when an empty plastic bag was thrown to his face.

"You ate my cake didn't you?" the short boy now had a smile plastered to his face but they can see it was clearly fake, not to mention his voice too.

"What are you implying here?"

"I just said it, you ate my cake!! That was my snack, Link!!" the short façade was broken as the teen took narrowed his eyes at the blond man, "You'd better make another one for me, or I'll make sure the school authorities find out you stole some money from the school funds."

"I'm afraid I never had done such things," the blonde man answered with confidence.

"Sure, you have. I mean, it is not like someone is going to believe that a hefty amount of money transferred to your account, was done by someone else other than the owner of the account itself, ne?"

Somehow, at that statement, Lavi can see the tall man's face paled a bit. Before he went out of the room, presumably the kitchen based on the long conversation.

"Make sure it's as big as a wedding cake!" the white-haired boy earlier now had a big smile on his face as he waved the man even though, he was only going to the next room.

Finally, after the short boy had finished waving, he looked at us and seemed to notice our presence for the first time. And when he looked at us, for the first time too, we noticed that he looked so familiar.

"Oh, I apologize for earlier, Link is always like that," the boy made a short apology, "So, you guys are going to be staying here?"

"Hey buddy!" the red-head grabbed the small boy by the shoulder, "Yeah! I am Lavi by the way! What might yours be? Hmm?"

"Ah, I'm you can call me Allen," he introduced himself.

"Is he the teacher here?" Lenalee inquired referring to the blond man earlier.

Confusion settled on the boy's feature before he giggled, "Link? Oh no. He's just the senior student there who is in charge of this penthouse, Miss…"

"Lenalee Lee. You can just call me Lenalee," the girl introduced herself the second time that day. "and that over there is Kanda."

Allen turned towards the scowling samurai, and gave him the brightest smile he can manage, "Nice to meet you Kanda,"

"Che, whatever. I just want to go to my room," he spat out as a response, before standing up and leaving the room with his luggage and the room key of course.

"That was… harsh."

"Don't worry! He's always like that!" Lavi reassured, "By the way, have we met before?"

"Hmm? I don't think so…" then the white-haired boy look quizzically between Lenalee and Lavi, "You guys seem to know each other quite well. This must have not been the first time you met, is it?"

Lenalee widened her eyes, but it was not too noticeable. The both of them were saved from answering when someone called out Allen's surname.

"Ah, my cake is finished!" Allen said delightedly as he rushed out without another moment to waste.

"You know Lavi, I do think he looks familiar." Lenalee agreed.

"He might just be the Musician from the Noah family," the other deduced.

"It's possible considering the white hair and that red pentacle is quite another big clue too." The heir to the Dark Order nodded in agreement, "But he didn't seem to know us."

"I'll make him show his true face to us. I'm sure he is the Musician! And I can't be wrong," the junior Bookman vowed as he picked up his things and ran up too his room.

_**------------------------------ End of a not so short flashback----------------------------**_

"…see? He is good at acting that must be his specialty!" Lavi exclaimed.

"You make too many assumptions…" Lenalee sighed, "He might be the Musician but you can't treat him like that." She pointed out at the still tearing boy who was now practically begging at anyone who passes him to help let him free so that he can eat but each passerby didn't dare when they received the morbid glare from Yuu Kanda. "We are going to be in a group from our first school assignment, it'll be bad of he won't cooperate with us."

"Next school assignment?" the red-head repeated with no clue.

"Yes," the younger Lee sibling continued, ignorant to the fact that Lavi is clueless about the assignment.

"So, what is the assignment about? Are we going to do a big project on mafia history or something?"

"What? Of course not." At this, the girl let out a joking giggle, "We are going to be given a mission."

"A mission?" Lavi repeated unsure.

"Yeah, the four of us are going to compete against other groups in a real life battle practice," the girl went on, still oblivious.

"Battle? As in with real guns and weapons?" the male dreaded the answer.

"Naturally."

Oh crap. Lavi cursed mentally, he was not prepared for a life action right off the bat and with real weapons, he might just die too. Damn, this is going to be tough.

_**--------------------------End of chapter four-------------------------**_

_**------Alice speaks-----**_

Forgive me for the late update, I was being unmotivated again and school was hectic as always. Though, the updates should pick up in speed now since I kind of get the hang of this story already.

Review makes me feel motivated~~


End file.
